


Brother Dear

by FMJemena2



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: 221b challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMJemena2/pseuds/FMJemena2
Summary: Mycroft learns that it pays to turn off all unnecessary gadgets before sleeping.





	Brother Dear

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Vacation."
> 
> 3rd submission for the Challenge. 3rd posting at AO3.

Mycroft was startled into wakefulness by someone moaning in the darkened room.  
“Lights!” he whispered, at the same time whipping out his gun and training it at the source of the sound.

It was his cellphone…on the floor. 

“Oh, yesss. That’s sooo nice! Slowly move your hands there…Oh, yesss!” It was Sherlock. 

Belatedly, he remembered dialing his brother’s number last night to talk about their mother’s birthday plans, and that he had fallen asleep waiting to connect.

“Oh, John. YOU ARE the answer to my kinks.”

Mycroft scrambled for his phone. “Sherlock, shut off your line, for God’s sake!”

“What the—Is it on?” It was John this time, panic in his voice. A giggle answered, followed by a soft moan as something rubbed slowly against cloth—silk? “Oh, don’t stop, John,” his brother pleaded breathlessly. “Mycroft is used to so much worse—”

“SHERLOCK!” Mycroft roared. 

“Sorry, Mycroft. I didn’t know either—” A sound of struggle, then his brother was on the phone. “Next time, don’t fall asleep with your line open.” A click. Quietness. _Thank God._ A ping came in. It was from Sherlock. He sighed, dreading the message.

It was a groufie: John, Sherlock, and their parents. All sitting in bed, holding up cocktails, and grinning at him. Above it, a message: “You need a vacation, bitch."

# # #


End file.
